Sunday Mornings FR
by ErylisxJazz
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un One-Shoot de cdunbar ! Juste un dimanche entre Jasper et Bella.


**Hey me revoilà :) Et ... avec une nouveau Jella ;)**

**Tout appartient à Stephanie Meyer. Sunday Mornings est à cdunbar. Merci à elle :DD**

* * *

BPOV

Je me retournai contre le corps dur allongé à côté de moi. Revenant lentement dans le monde des vivants, je sentis la légèreté d'un baiser sur mes lèvres et l'étincelle familière d'électricité qu'il tira à mon corps. Je souris, ouvrant mes yeux sur l'homme envoyé du ciel que j'aimais plus que n'importe quoi au monde.

« Bonjour Bella, » dit-il, enroulant un bras autour de ma taille sous les couvertures.

« Bonjour Jasper, » répondis-je, repoussant quelques mèches de son visage. Il était toujours si sexy avec son air « je viens juste de me réveiller » , les cheveux ébouriffés.

« Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui, darlin' ? » demanda-t-il, en insistant avec son accent texan d'une voie traînante sur le « darlin' », qui a chaque fois me faisait rire. Ses yeux d'un bleu ciel me contemplaient.

« Mm, pouvons-nous juste rester au lit pour le moment ? »

« Bien sûr, bébé » soupira-t-il de contentement, en me tirant plus près de lui, jusqu'à ce que je sois blotti contre son 1m90. Mon front se posa au-dessus de son cœur et je me relaxai, écoutant ses battements, jusqu'à ce que les miens soient en accord.

D'un air absent en dirigeant mes mains sur ses biceps, je me demandai comment certaines femmes pouvaient trouver les hommes en ayant des énormes attrayants. Jasper était la grandeur parfaite pour moi – mince, avec juste assez de muscle pour que la plupart des hommes se sentent inférieur à lui. Il mettrait même la honte à Brad Pitt.

Je ne pouvais pas honnêtement imaginer aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

Mes pensées me firent sourire ce que Jasper senti, évidemment.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? » demanda-t-il, passant un de ses mains dans mes cheveux.

« Juste heureuse, » répondis-je d'un air penaud, déposant un baiser sur son torse.

Il se redressa et caressa la longueur complète de ma joue, en lissant mes cheveux en arrière derrière mon oreille. « Moi aussi »

Je fis un sourire rapide avant de mordre ma lèvre inférieur, en sentant une montée d'amour et de bonheur pour cet homme splendide. Correction : Pour mon homme splendide.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent et s'obscurcirent, prenant une teinte « bleu tempête » quand il fixa ma bouche. Je connaissais très bien ce regard et mon corps répondis immédiatement, une ruée d'excitation montant en moi et entre mes jambes.

Jasper se pencha et captura mes lèvres dans un baiser brûlant, sa bouche glissant sur la mienne de la plus délicieuse des façons. Il mordit ma lèvre inférieure, la suça ensuite dans sa bouche brièvement avant d'y passer légèrement sa langue. Je lui libérai l'accès, en me poussant plus haut contre lui et pris son visage entre mes mains. Sa langue glissa contre la mienne, son goût bien connu de cannelle exotique remplissant ma bouche. Je gémis dans sa bouche quand ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans mes hanches, me tirant vers lui encore plus fort. Repoussant ma tête, il continua à m'embrasser le long du menton et de ma gorge.

« Oooh, dieu… Jasper , » gémis-je quand il mordit et suça le haut de mon cou là où battait mon pouls de façon irrégulière. Des petites frissons de plaisirs secouèrent mon corps et mon désir grandit jusqu'à en devenir insupportable.

« J'ai besoin de toi, bébé, » chuchota-t-il avant de me faire rouler sur le dos, apparemment incapable de nier son besoin de moi davantage. Jasper s'installa entre mes jambes, se soutenant grâce à ses coudes, placés de chaque côté de ma tête.

« Est-ce que tu mouilles pour moi ? » demanda-t-il, en frottant mon cou avec son nez.

« Toujours » haletais-je, en soulevant mes hanches pour les frotter contre son érection.

Il appuya contre mes hanches et commença à se balader ça et là. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, approchant nos bassins l'un contre l'autre. La friction était délicieuse, mais seulement une petite fraction de mon besoin de lui. J'avais besoin de sa peau nue contre la mienne, de lui à l'intérieur de moi, me faisant crier son nom dans l'extase.

Maintenant.

Mes mains attaquèrent son tee-shirt, l'arrachant par sa tête. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il continuait à porter un tee-shirt au lit de toute façon. C'était juste un gaspillage de précieuse secondes qui pourrait être utilisées de meilleures façons. Comme toucher ses fabuleux muscles. Ou fourrager avec mes doigts dans ses cheveux extraordinairement sexys. Ou encore balader mes mains sur son dos, sentant le mouvement de ses muscles lorsqu'il se mouvait contre moi.

Y'avait-il quelque chose de meilleur ?

Oh, oui vraiment. Il y avait.

Les sensations vertigineuses que je ressentais lorsqu'il battait impitoyablement en moi.

Je frissonnai à cette pensée et le mal entre mes jambes culmina.

« En moi. Maintenant », marmonnais-je de façon plus qu'incohérente.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, pour mon plus grand plaisir, il m'entendit. Accrochant ses doigts à l'intérieur de la couture de mon bas de pyjama, il le baissa vite et le balança sur le côté. Rapidement suivit par mes sous-vêtements, le cami que je portai et son boxer.

Finalement nous étions arrivés là où je voulais-peau contre peau, avec rien ne nous séparant.

Jasper traina lentement une main le long de ma gorge, entre la vallée de mes seins et sur mon estomac, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint sa destination.

Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites quand ses doigts habiles trouvèrent la boule de nerfs qui mendiait son contact. Il appuya dessus légèrement et mon dos s'arqua contre le matelas.

« Jasper » gémis-je quand il commença à déplacer son doigt autour, me taquinant avec de légers frottements contre mon clitoris.

Je sortais lentement de mon esprit. C'était trop et pas assez à la fois. Il s'amusait en me taquiner.

« Plus » respirais-je, en essayant de griffer ses bras, son dos, son cou, n'importe quoi que je puisse atteindre, m'efforçant désespérément de le faire se plier à mes vœux.

Je savais pourtant que cela ne servait à rien d'espérer qu'ils les réalisent tout de suite. Il aimait toujours me taquiner jusqu'à je devienne folle de désir pour lui. Jasper enleva sa main et je grognai de frustration.

« Uh ! Bordel, Jasper ! »

Il rit. Il rit de moi et déposa des baisers en bas de mon cou, continuant son chemin vers le bas jusqu'à ce que sa langue accomplie trouve mon mamelon très tendre.

J'haletai lorsque sa bouche chaude aspira mon sein et commença à le sucer. Mes mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux, capturant sa tête pour l'empêcher de bouger alors qu'il me faisait subir ces délicieuses tortures avec sa langue et ses dents.

Sa main descendit et attrapa mon autre sein, le malaxant avec le même soin qu'il prodiguait à mon mamelon douloureux. Puis il échangea.

Il continua jusqu'à ce que je commence à gémir. Mon besoin de lui criait pour être satisfait et j'étais engourdie de désir. Mes mains bougèrent de ses cheveux pour courir partout sur son corps, touchant et caressant le plus qu'elles pouvaient.

« Jasper,» haletais-je, « S'il te plait »

Il souleva sa tête et souri en grimaçant.

« Tu sais que j'adore que tu supplies. »

Evidemment je le savais, c'était la raison pour laquelle je l'avais fait. Le fait de mendier l'accélérait toujours et j'étais partie trop loin pour me soucier de ce que je disais, aussi longtemps qu'il caressait le feu brûlant à l'intérieur de moi. Mais moi aussi j'aimais le taquiner, et c'était l'heure de la revanche.

« Vraiment ?» demandais-je, d'un air innocent.

Il acquiesça, laissant tomber des baisers au hasard sur ma poitrine.

« Donc si je dis quelque chose comme… baise-moi maintenant, s'il te plait … »

Jasper me coupa, en remontant subitement vers moi, réclamant mes lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Je souriais intérieurement, jubilant un peu du pouvoir que je continuai à avoir sur lui après toutes ces années.

Il attrapa une de mes jambes pour la passer derrière sa hanche et glissa en moi, assaillant toujours ma bouche. J'haletais sous la sensation. Peu importe le nombre de fois où nous l'avions fait, il me prenait toujours au dépourvu de combien il était parfait à l'intérieur de moi, me remplissant toute entière.

« Oh, dieu… Bella, » grinça-t-il, libérant mes lèvres et me permettant ainsi de reprendre mon souffle. « Je te sens tellement bien.»

« Humm, » gémis-je d'une voix haletante. C'était tout ce que mon cerveau pouvait trouver alors qu'il était enfoncé en moi, prenant immédiatement le rythme indolent qui me rendait folle. J'enroulai mon autre jambe autour de sa taille, le tirant plus profondément en moi.

Nous gémissions simultanément de plaisir et Jasper commença doucement à dire mon nom à chacune de ses expirations. J'étais proche. J'avais juste besoin d'une petite poussée et je sombrerai.

« Plus vite, » demandais-je.

Immédiatement, Jasper accéléra, claquant en moi. Ensuite il se plaça de façon à frapper mon clitoris chaque fois qu'il plongeait à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Mon corps entier se tendit et je vins durement, en criant son nom, alors qu'il continuait implacablement de s'enfonçait en moi.

Un, deux coups plus tard, sa respiration se coupa et il explosa. Je le regardais serré les dents et balancer sa tête d'extase.

Il était au summum de sa beauté à ce moment. Dieu, j'adorais le regarder quand il venait.

Jasper s'effondra sur moi une seconde plus tard et nous restâmes comme ça jusqu'à ce que notre respiration irrégulière devienne plus ferme.

« Je t'aime, » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille juste avant d'embrasser ma joue et de rouler à côté de moi.

« Je t'aime aussi, » soupirais-je en me tournant sur le côté et de me blottir contre son torse. Son bras s'enroula autour de moi, me tenant près de lui, lorsque je me sentais plonger dans le sommeil.

J'adorai les dimanches.

* * *

**Alors, alors ? PLease, Let me know ^^**

**Pour celles que ça intéressent ( dsl mais que les mecs lèvent la main? Personne ? xD ), je suis entrain de traduire une fiction Jella. **

**So ... il se pourrait que celles qui laissent un petit mot et que ça intéressent reçoivent un teaser et de plus ample information...**

**Ce n'est pas du tout du chantage qu'est ce que vous raconter ? :O **

***s'en va doucement* ^^**

**xxx**

**Pauline**


End file.
